custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Artek206
If you want, you can replace the word you on your user page with this (copy and past) --Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 23:55, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Stubs Your pages ‎Anomalies, Coradax, Xorm, The Mercenary, Skullex and Unity have been marked as stubs. You have one month to edit the pages so they meet the manual of style or they will face deletion. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:09, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Well done on your edits! I can see you worked very hard. However, the pages Xorm, The Mercenary and Skullex are still stubs. But keep at it, they only need a little bit of editing to meet the standards in the manual of style! --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:10, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Help As I said on your blog post, I'd like to offer a hand in getting set up with your blogs and articles. :P In regards to the blog templates, I use this: The coding for the template above is below: In regards to your second question, I'll do my best to show you. :P Below is the coding for the character infobox template from my Chorrum page. The line of coding in question for images is this one: image= | I hope that I was able to help. If you need further assitance with things in future, I'd be more than happy to help. :D Bye artek. http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:-woo-/Farewell.._For_now -Woo- RE: Contest pages do -not- belong on mainspace, that's why it was deleted. Create it as User:Artek the crazy one/contest name or something similar. Not on the main space. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 02:43, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Image Leave me a link to the image. I might have an idea on how to fix the article for your MOC. Odd. Can you tell me the name of the file?Ahpolki Inika (talk) 03:19, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Ahpolki Inika Below the image file, there's something called "Other resolutions". Beside that are the different size an image will as. I clicked on 320 x 213 pixels, and it brought up a new page. On that new page, is a smaller version of the image. I copied the web-address of the new image and pasted it in the "image" part of the character template.Ahpolki Inika (talk) 03:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC)Ahpolki Inika. Sure. :P I'd be happy to give you some feedback, but just not at this moment in time. In a few days or so, perhaps. I have a couple of other things on my schedule that take up high priority. I'll definitely get round to it though. :P Yep, I can do that. -- 19:47, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes of course you can! Any voice actors are welcome to join in my stopmotion series! Just tell me which character(s) you would like to voice and I will add you to the cast of Matoran Mismisadventures :D 21:51, November 22, 2013 (UTC) When you upload multiple files that always happens. :P The files should still be there. And it should say "''File:Example.jpg - Uploaded Successfully". They should still show up in the and, when you're editing, you have a little option in the toolbar that enables you to pick a recently uploaded image and paste its coding onto the page. :P Did you follow the links that came up? :P thanks! 22:50, November 27, 2013 (UTC) first, I'd love to help write anomaly, second, how do I make this my profile picture since it's your picture, yes I will add it to maketa's page and I know how to do that 22:54, November 27, 2013 (UTC) so what exactly do I do as co-writer? 05:05, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Uh, hey Artek. This is Awkward, but your new stop motion series, The Winter Soldier, share the name of an upcoming story of mine. Da Matoro58 (talk) 01:17, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I can't change the name, but I can place a template that could lead to your page. Da Matoro58 (talk) 03:19, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I didn't mark it as a stub. I just fixed grammar (i.e. fixing the spelling of Messenger). It's not even marked as a stub. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 19:05, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out for me! I always get you two mixed up :) [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Invader39 '''invader'][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Invader39 39] Iyre Yo Artek ;) It's cool to see that you're almost done with the promo :D Helryx has a blue Faxon (Hahli Mahri's mask); Tiara has a purple Pakari; Bruce wears a green Miru (But not the Lewa green, it's actually Kongu's Matoran mask) and Sedric wears no mask, he has a white Rahkshi head. I thank you for everything, Artek. You're a great friend ;D 14:57, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Very nice indeed. :P I like the inverted effect on the image. It's eerie and ghostly and that has a very effective effect. Plus it shows a lot of the background. :P The only problem I have is the fact that it's a little hard to read the title. :P I'll add it to the page. :D Thank you for making this so swiftly. :D I really enjoyed the first chapters of The Anomaly and look forward to helping you as co-writer 23:49, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I'll only be able to put the picture there once I get a new mouse for my laptop because you cant left click on my mousepad and my other computer barely has any memory space left, I could everyone's friend Chalk33 though 15:13, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Artek, the promo picture you made looks great! You have my permission to post it in a blog or in a video. Great jib buddy, thank you :D BTW sorry for the late reply, but better late than never ;) 22:21, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Comic Life 2 In order to upload the pages you need to export them. In order to do so you simply need to click at "File" and then select "Export". You can change setting here if you like but it should normally be fine as it is. The program will take a while with extracting but afterwards you'll have a new folder on your desktop with the comic pages as .jpg files in them! -- 19:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure. :P Just make him reasonably badass. XD There is no problem with your PC, I have a MacBook Pro as well and it works fine for me. I'm not sure what your problem is exactly... and what do you use for editing pages? Source code or Wikia's visual designer? How do you mean by "...only show up if I was editing the page"? I can only imagine this being a problem with your editing settings like I described above. -- 19:43, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I can try but no gurantees :P. I just tried. I even tried 10050px and it didn't work 0.o. I've done all I can. Good luck. Thank you. :P I'm very fortunate to have support from kind folks like you. It means a lot and really reaffirms my faith in the world. :P Again, thank you very much for the support and kind words. Very true. :P Thank you, once again. That was very thoughtful and deeply touching. :P You've really been very reassuring today. :) Wow thank you :3. Didn't see that coming :P. Well, it would make more sense if we used Makuta. Although I suppose if we include Makuta self-mocs would be fine :P. I can't draw at all and I have no clue of the skills of the other members. So you may or may not be on your own when drawing. I would like to say what the other members have to say so go to this page and put up your idea. the images in Hollow are so small that I can't read the words, please make them bigger 02:02, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll find a way to resize Hollow's pictures ;D Done. Hope you're happy... Just resized the pictures to 450px ;) Click "Source", then add this symbol: "|" behind the image's "jpg" and write "450px" ;D That's one way to do it. I enjoyed hollow (written version) and think that you should write about what happens to the three toa 14:27, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Aww. :D Thank you. That's really very sweet. I hope that you have a wonderful Christmas too. :) Do I need to tell you your results have been posted? You probably check already haven't you :D -- 18:35, December 17, 2013 (UTC) It takes place in Balfe Nui, that's right. But didn't the characters in the end spoke of wanting to travel to that place? I may be the one confused here, you may want to edit something at the end to bling clarity to both of us :) -- 18:57, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Which subjects are your studying? :P Hmm, I can help you with History but I never took Math or Science. :S They went straight over my head in school. I really doubt that I'd be able to help you with revision techniques for those. I'd recommend looking up stuff online and I know that there are some good Math tutorials on YouTube. But that's really the extent of what I can really advise, I'm afraid. :/ I wish you the best of luck with your exams in the near future. Are they after Christmas or are they over the next few days? :P Ah. :S Well you abuse those books worse than the Av-Matoran treated Gavla! XD Good luck. :D Have you read my story yet? If you have, you get a prize! BIONICLEToa 01:38, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Thak you for your review. I shall take your advice, and use it. Hopefully, the story seems a lot better when it gets to chapter 11! Now take your ^reward^ and put it on our page (unless you don't want to, although I would love that you do, because that's the first time I've made on of those succesfully!) BIONICLEToa 03:38, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the review! It's nice to see you maintain interest even though it is just the Prologue; just wait for Chapter One tomorrow. ;) The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 01:56, December 21, 2013 (UTC) You're a winner! Thanks to Bobdo, your prize has been upgraded. You can now choose any character of yours (except a self-MoC) to be a minor character in Elegy! Who do you choose? -- 13:06, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm actually looking for ideas for the club storyline. I'll be whipping up a blog post for the club soon, so when that's ready any story suggestions will be appreciated :D —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 19:51, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Indeed it has. The sensation is sweet, and it doesn't feel the least bit like a ''Hollow victory. ;) See what I did there? :D Thank you for the kind words. :) This guy. He doesn't appear in my current project, since he's in a different solar system. He did appear in this canceled story though :P. Sorry, I'm in a similar situation. :S I too am in my phone as my Internet connection has disappeared. So that's the reason why you kept posting that message over and over again at my talk page :P Alright, I can add him. I'll take the silver Hau then! -- 16:47, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Aw man :( How did you know? I haven't seen it anywhere yet... -- 18:09, December 25, 2013 (UTC)